Enough With the Gay Jokes
by natsukileeRKOlover
Summary: Randy is the only one who knows Cody's secret. So the others continue the gay jokes. The good friend Randy slips and hurts Cody more than the others. Only Randy can make it up to Cody, which is good when Randy comes to his own realizations. oneshot slash


_Come to the dark side we got Candy!~ lol. If you read this and can't tell, I was inspired by Cody's nose ring. I haven't watched smackdown in so long that I actually just found out about the peircing. So I took that and made it a story. When I first started i didn't know where i was going and let the dialoge form it and after a few minutes I decided to write my first Candy.  
I set this story before the draft and the disband of legacy. Though Morrison came over to raw with the draft I like him enough to put him here. I hope you like it! ONWARD~_

**Warning:** Slash/yaoi/gay man sex! Anal, oral, hand jobs, and implied toys. Very mature language. You've been warned!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or any of it's superstars. I only own the idea for this fictional work. All you evil lawyers can go to hell cuz I'm just writing the slash in my head.

* * *

Randy entered the locker room. He sighed when he heard some bickering over the reacent football game on TV. And he thought today would be slightly relaxing. He thought wrong. The viper was at his duffel bag by the time John Cena threw a clean sock at Ted Dibease Jr. Miz started to laugh and Cody and Morrison were getting ready to realiate if John Cena was to aim at them next. Soon, enough a clothes fight ensued and when amo was lost amoungst the feild Cena shot for Randy's clothes.

The viper quickly caught his wrist in a strong grip. "Not a chance," his ruff and deep voice hissed. "You ladies mind taking your damn fight somewhere else?"

The five men looked at Randy with wide eyes, some even amused. Then as if practiced, in unison they picked up the clothes they had thrown and gave them to their rightful owner. They grumbled a few words about a prissy viper and his issues against them.

"Jeez, Randy, what crawled up in your ass and died?" Cody asked, not affraid of Randy. He might not be the toughest around but Cody had some guts, you tend to need them when your sister is a cheerleader and your brother wore a blonde long haired wig to work for many years.

The Miz laughed. "Well Cody, maybe you should let Randy rest sometimes. I mean, sex that many times must make Randy here a bit aggitated."

Morrison bumped his fist with Mike and then made his own insult. "What are you saying, Miz? I thought Randy liked it with Cody on his knees."

Cena muffled his laughter. "Guys, guys, guys. I thought you knew. Randy prefers young things. You know, barely legal. Cody's to old now. He likes his boys like brand new sports cars, fast and low on milage. Cody's past 300,000 miles."

Before Ted could make his own comment, Randy threw his whole duffel bag at Cena and Miz who stood beside eachother. Cody threw his boots at Morrison.

"Funny fuckers," Randy hissed. "If you guys want to be making fag jokes like that, then make them when you're home alone with no pussy to fuck. While you're all jacking yourself off to crappy pornos about naughty school girls I'll be in with real live girls."

Miz quickly ran for the door screaming, "Picking out the nail polish for your toes!"

Morrison, Dibease, and Cena head in the same direction. Cena turned to the viper with a smirk in place, his dimples bold. "Chill Randy, we're only having some fun. Join in sometimes." He turned to Cody. "You can take a joke, too, Codester." With that he exited the room. Leaving a red faced Cody and Furious Randy.

Randy was huffing like the big bad wolf as he took off his ring boots and wrestling trunks. He was now pissed. Dammit, and today was an okay day. Those retards had to make gay jokes.

Of course the real reason Randy was really furious was because he knew Cody's secret. Cody was as gay as they come, minus the flamboyant charm to wear rainbows and call everyone sweetie with a flick of his wrist. It had all been reveiled to Randy when he caught Cody reading a gay porno mag, which was oh so cleverly covered up by a comic book cover. There was a long and awkward moment between them that day, before Cody stuttered an explanation. Though, how someone could give a serious and clear explanation behind a closet sexuality could be of any use to a shocked Viper, Randy had listened as Cody had tried. Cody was very much in the closet, apparently. No one could actually say he was gay, well except for those who knew, like Cody's family and The legend Killer.

Cody finally came out of his blushing daze and cleared his throat. He knelt down and picked up his boots from where they had landed. He was still pretty shaken by the gay sex jokes. It was harder everyday, but he could do it. If he could survive telling Randy Orton that he was an "I get fucked up the ass" kinda guy, then he can surly survive some harmless jokes. Harmless, not really meant, all poking fun, guy stuff, "you're gay," jokes. Harmless they were supposed to be to the general crowd but hurtful they actually were to Cody. But, of course he'd hide the pain as much as he could. No need to show everyone how faggish he seemed to be.

"Don't pay attention to those dumbasses." Randy's voice had shaken Cody from his painful thoughts. "Cena, Hennigan, and Mizanin were saying shit like that to me since the day they walked through the locker room door for the first time. They Just chose you as the butt of the joke because they had no one else to. At one point Cena made it me and Taker."

"Oh..." Cody muttered, sitting down on the bench, packing his stuff away into his black duffel. It lightened the load a bit to know it wasn't really him they were picking on. But it did still sting to know the locker room wasn't as accepting as he would have hoped.

Randy sat down beside Cody, sighing. "They have nothing else to do anyway. Those shitheads have no real life. It's either make your own fun or be bored as fuck."

"And which one is it that you do?" Cody asked, trying to contribute to the talk. He didn't want Randy to think he was a pussy, getting so hurt by measly jokes.

The infamous smirk adorned the Viper's pouty lips. "I make my own fun. Why have tons of hot girls cheering your name if it isn't in bed?"

Cody laughed. "Good point, though, I guess it would be a bit different in my case."

Randy chuckled. "Guess so." He stretched his back and stood, picking out the cigarette box from the jeans he was now wearing. "So what are you thinking of doing tonight?"

"Probably hit a bar," Cody smirked. He also stood, and took a small box from his duffel. Inside the box lay three tiny nose rings, a blue gem, a red gem, and a soft pick one, all teeny and round. Cody took the blue out, his personal favorite, bought for him by his high school boyfriend and current best friend at home. He took the fastening bead from the back off and held both as he put in the jewl through one side of his nose. He's had this peircing for a while, but everyone had failed to notice it. Maybe he'll just keep the nose ring in one day and see where it takes him. Whenever that day would come.

Randy watched the younger superstar stick the box back in the bag. He wondered if it had been easier on the other man to have someone he can be true infront of. Randy could tell that when it was just them hanging around together Cody had an ease about him. This sort of looser attitude. Like when he was with the other guys, Cody would be more tight lipped. Probably affraid to let something slip accidently, Randy inferred. The viper guessed it was better to have around a... shoulder to lean on, per say. Which is what Randy figured when he found out about Cody, that's why Randy didn't visably flip out infront of Cody that day like he was mentally. Of course, it wasn't so much the "oh shit he's gay!" fact of it, but more the, "Dude! and I said all those gay jokes infront of him? He must think I'm a homophobe!" aspect of the situation.

That's why Randy's already small tolerance of gay jokes towards him had shortened to near nothing. Even the tiniest jab at gay jokes made Randy want to walk away. It's no fun when it actually could hurt someone you knew. He only let a few jokes at the guys when he knew Cody wasn't around.

"How do I look?" Cody asked, a broad smile on his face as he struck a pose.

Randy shook his head, eyes amused though his lips twitched downward. "Better if we get the fuck out of here, I'm dying for a smoke."

They left the arena through the back exit, passing a few arena employees and WWE matinence crew. The casual good night's were given to anyone who offered them the same. Other than that, the walk out was pretty quiet and serene. Randy already had a cigarette ready when they exited. He lit it up quickly and took a deep drag. He was instantly much clamer, still a bit aggitated, but better.

"So, what bar you going to?" Randy asked, the warm night air feeling wonderful.

Cody chuckled. "The kind you wouldn't want to be in."

Randy nodded, smirking. "Is that like a gay thing? What is it called, that thing I heard on TV once? Gay-dar? Is that how you know where the nearest Gay bar is in this city?"

Cody couldn't help let out a cute smile. Randy liked that smile, it meant the man was happy, not all sulky and sad like earlier. "No, it's called Google and GPS. You know they have apps for that," Cody replied, pulling out his IPhone.

"Right." Randy shook his head. He dropped the cigarette to the floor and smashed it into the pavement with his sneaker.

Silently, Cody led the way to the rental car he gotten earlier that day. It was parked next to Randy's car. Randy always had his car. He found it better to travel in. It was his, it was comfortable, and he can go as fast as he wanted. Not worrying about being on the stupid WWE bus all the time was a blissful feeling.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning," Cody said, winking at Randy.

Randy shook his head at him while unlocking his door. "Don't have too much fun. We still have a house show tomorrow in the next city."

No more words were passed, both men just left the arena parking lot heading their own way. Randy was going to the hotel, wanting some sleep. No sex tonight. He was to tired to pay attention, as horrible as that seemed. Cody on the other hand went off to have some much needed fun time. Dance with cute guys and hopefully leave with one of them... or two.

So as Randy slept the night away, Cody was at a club, walls pounding with music, guys dancing all up on him.

Cody's t-shirt was pulled off by grubby hands half an hour in. He loved going to the club, the dancing and music made the whole night seem to slow and be replaced by a fantasy. You know, those fantasies of being in a harem type deal, getting kissed and caressed by so many. Cody ended up leaving with this really cute blonde named Tyler that had the roundest ass he had seen since John Cena's.

...Not that he was checking John out, but when in the locker room, eyes tend to wonder. Lord knows that in the men's locker room everyone kept their eyes to themselves, because if they were caught, they would be branded for life as the fag checking everyone out. But, when all looked down, Cody found his chances to look up. Don't refuse when offered, it's rude. That's what he always said. John had the roundest ass. Morrison had the sexiest hips. Miz had the cutest dimples ... on his ass. Randy had the longest and thickest dick.

Cody's night/morning was pretty good. He and his one night stand went to a nearby motel. They fucked the night like rabbits, switching positions every so often. Who knew some one could go at it for this long. It would certainly have broken a woman. But men are strong and, when young, can go at it countless times.

God, Cody released all his stress. Stress sure does pack in when you're hiding half of your life from mostly everyone in the world.

* * *

John Hennigan, John Cena, Mike Mizanin, Ted Dibease Junior, and Randy Orton sat in the hotel lobby. The superstars were enjoying a calm late morning before they needed to head out to the next show.

"I got down last night!" Mike said, biting his lip and riding the air like a horse for better illustration of his night. The other guys laughed. "It was some good ass."

Cena took the cell from his shorts pocket and checked the time. "Man it's almost noon and Cody isn't here yet."

Ted nodded. "Called him a little while ago. He said he was coming back soon."

"Maybe he was gettin' down and dirty, too." Miz suggested, giving the same motions as he did a minute ago.

Hennigan laughed. "Man, no matter how long I've known that guy, I've never seen him bring a girl back to the hotel. He always stays somewhere else."

"Maybe he's affraid we'll steal his ass," Miz offered. Fixing his hat on his head.

"Or he could be gay," Cena said, pointing to them like he had just made an amazing point. His blue eyes were wide as he tilted his head to side in a "think about it" way.

Randy shook his head. "He just doesn't want any gold diggers robbing us. You know how Vince is, he makes sure that where we stay for the night isn't well known. So Cody does his part by sleeping with hot chicks but making sure they aren't near us," he said. They all looked at him. He hadn't spoken in a while so they thought he was in a bad mood again.

Actually, Randy really hated what he had just said. It felt like he was back home covering up for his brother Nate when the kid started sneaking out in the middle of the night to go to keggers. Randy hated lying to his friends. Not because lying was bad. Everyone knows lying was a salvation sometimes. No it was mostly because the more he lied to them about Cody the more he felt like he was lying to himself. It was like he was trying to tell himself that the kid he made a WWE household name wasn't into guys. Guess Randy was just a little uncomfortable with the subject.

Sure he joked about gay guys, called his freinds fags, even did the whole steriotypical gay guy routine when making fun of some people. But he never really thought about it. To be gay, to like men while being a man. It was a subject not many men actually analyzed. Sex with women was for reproduction. Then what was sex with men? Just a good ride. Not like he would know. He would guess it hurt at first, like having anal with a girl. But wouldn't having anal with a girl be the same as anal with a guy? A tight ass is a tight ass. Though the question of features would come into play. Randy sure ass hell would be utterly disgusted thinking about having sex with a hairy ass. But, Randy guessed that's why all the effeminate gays were clean shaved, well from what he's seen driving down the streets at home and seeing a gay pride event.

The guys had moved on to a new subject when Randy looked up to see a flustered looking Cody walk in the lobby door. He watched the man smoothly but hastily put something in his pant pocket. Probably his nose ring, Randy Inferred. He guessed Cody just remembered to take it off.

"Hey there's the missing man!" Cena said.

Cody nearly jumped when he realized the five men looking up at him. He hadn't seen them when he came in. "H-hey guys."

"So?" Miz inquired. He was looking wide eyed with wonder at Cody. Cody squirmed under the look, it was a bit creepy to see Miz interested in Cody's life. "How was your night?"

The memories from the night before flashed in cody's head. He didn't remember the guy so much as the sex, the great sex. The guy was hot and so was the bareback fucking they did. A sly grin pulled his lips, his eyes hazy with fresh memories. The blissful ease over him came back from the after sex, that had left because of his rush back to the hotel.

"That is for me to know, and you to only dream about," Cody chided. He gave a goofy grin and a wink towards Randy before going to the elevators.

Randy snickered at their inside joke. He stood up and silently began to follow Rhodes.

Cena watched curiously. "Randy where you going?"

"He's going after Cody!" Morrison pointed out. "Get that Rand! Show him how jealous you are!"

Dibease laughed. "Show him that you're his bitch and no one can take your place."

Miz joined in with an impression of a gay Randy. "_Oh Cody! Please don't leave me! I can suck your dick way better than those other bitches!_" He held his fingers laced in a begging manner.

John Cena became a very flamboyant Cody. "_ Oh Randy! How could I ever doubt you? Please show me how a real girl can suck a cock. I want your ass too, badly!_"

Miz: "_Oh baby!_"

Cena: "_Where's my dildo?_"

And that's when Randy broke his calm. "Shut the fuck UP!"

He didn't realize that behind him Cody had come back, looking scared and nervous. He lost his nose ring, his favorite one. He must have a hole in his pocket and now he couldn't find it. But, when he heard Randy yelling, so upset, he haulted behind the man to watch what was happening.

"Fuck you guys! Always calling me gay. Gays are disgusting. Fucking Fags are nasty. And you think it's hilarious. Fuck you closet fags. Go suck a dick while getting a broom shoved up your ass! Fag fucks!"

Randy had yelled so loudy and angrily, even the people in the lobby had turned to look at him. The fuming viper took a good look at their shock faces, but noticed that Cena was looking behind with even more shocked. When he looked back he saw a panting Cody, eyes glassy, ready to burst into tears. And that's when Randy realized his real problem with all the gay jokes. It wasn't all about Cody being gay, it was about how much he really felt for Cody, and how he didn't want the man to get hurt. Dammit. He fucked up big time.

Cody went full on sprint out of the hotel. And behind him went Randy, his mind racing. _Shit. Shit! SHIT!_ he continued saying as a backtrack to his inner monologe. _I made him cry. I didn't realize what I was saying!_

Randy couldn't summerize what he was feeling. Anger, confusion, worry, hurt, and some sort of bittersweet realization of joy. He loved Cody. He wasn't gay but he loved the younger man. Loved the cute smile he gave when happy and loved the calmness he took around the viper. And Randy hated Cody crying, no matter how adorable his red, tear streaked face may seem. He cared alot about Cody and randy only understood that now. The protectiveness for Cody, the good feelings around Cody, all of it was clear now.

He found Cody sitting in his rental, heaving for breath, head against the steering wheel. Cody somehow knew Randy was there, he could feel the eyes on him and kinda smell the cigarette smell when the passenger door opened.

Randy sat down in the passenger seat. A thick silence filled the car. Randy cleared his throat, the thump there felt like it would never go away.

"I didn't mean any of those things," he started. Cody didn't lift his head up to meet the man, but listened. "I was just really angry. They really ticked me off this time. I... um." Randy rubbed his face with his hands. "It- look it's hard to explain." Cody gave a hidden wary smile, he knew Randy had a hard time apologizing for things.

Randy took a deep breath before turning to the silently crying man. His long fingers took Cody's chin and moved it so that Cody's tear streaked face was looking at him. Cody looked at Randy with wide blurry eyes. He'd never seen Randy like this. In all the time they've been part of a team Cody never saw Randy so serious without malintent. It made Cody gulp down the lump in his throat. Randy's blue eyes seemed to burn him.

"Cody," Randy said, the name just rolling off his tongue. "...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

The younger man could help the smile that came over his lips. "I don't think I've ever heard those words come out of your mouth..." he mused.

Randy smirked. "It's been a long time since I've said sorry to anyone. I don't like saying it."

Cody looked away out of the windshield and clear his throat, the lump forming again. "Then don't do something that would make you say it again."

Randy's fingers tightened on Cody's chin, pulling him slighty closer. "Is that your way of saying you forgive me."

Cody looked at the viper again, eyes running along the older man's face. "Well even though you didn't mean it, it still hurt to hear that stuff." He flinched, thinking of Randy's anger enduced words.

"Then can I do something to make it up to you?" Randy asked, smirking.

The fact that they were in such close space, Randy holding Cody's face in his warm rough hand, the smirk seemed to send sparks down Cody's neck. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

The viper moved his head in closer. His hot breath now tickled on Cody's cheek. "I want to try you out," he simply said.

Cody arched a brow. "Try me out? Would you like to word that better?"

"I've been thinking about it since I found out you were gay," Randy started. He drew back his head and looked deep into Cody's contact colored eyes. "I can't find a difference between having sex with a guy and anal with a girl. Well, except the fact that A girl has tits and a pussy and you have a penis."

"You are a smooth one with words," Cody chuckled.

Randy continued, as if not hearing Cody's teasing. "Look, I really care about you. And I'm not sure what that means, but I want to give it a try. But I only want to try it with you. Got it? That make sense to you? Because it's still confusing to me."

Cody was silent for a minute, making Randy slightly nervous that he had something horribly wrong. But really, Cody thought what Randy said warmed his heart just a little. Who wouldn't be proud to hear that the guy you are supposed to be mentoring thinks that way of you? Well unless it was someone creepy, but outside of his matches, Randy wasn't so snake like. A happy smile spread Cody's face, the smile Randy liked. "Fine, but not in the car. Don't want your gay cherry to be popped in a crappy rental."

Randy's heart skipped a beat, ignoring the word choice Cody used and concentrating on the overall message. "My room or yours?" he asked, a smirk in place.

Cody smirked too. "I hvae the toys in my room. That is if you like it the first time, maybe the next time could be kinkier."

"Hmph." Randy licked his lips. "Who knew the comic book nerd was a kink."

Cody took his face from Randy's hand and got out of the rental. He waited as Randy got out of the car before locking the door with the alarm keychain.

The doorman opened the door for Cody, Randy following right behind him. They were taking long but slow steps, wanting to reach Cody's room quickly but not wanting to make it obvious.

"Cody man you okay?" Ted asked as they passed by the group still sitting where they were.

While Cody gave an embarressed nod to their curious eyes, Randy spotted a tiny glimmer at his feet. He picked it up, knowing exactly what it was and put it in his pocket. Then giving a half-hearted glare at the sitting men, Randy took Cody's arm and pulled him away towards the elevator.

"What the hell was that about?" Miz asked. Dibease and Morrison shook their heads, as confused as the Miz was.

Cena shook his head then took a sip from his water bottle. "Way over your head, guys." Then he muttered, "Oblivious morons."

Meanwhile in the elevator, Cody and Randy stood impatiently in the elevator. It was moving to slow for the viper. Cody was just impatient to see how far this would go before Randy would be running out of the room saying never mind.

Thank god Cody's room was close to the elevator, become Randy damn near rand to it, pulling Cody along. Cody unlocked the door with the key card and watched it fly open. He was pushed in by a feverish viper. The door slam shut behind him and he was pushed onto the bed. Randy knelt over him, straddling his slim waist.

"A tempting position," Cody whispered, getting turned on by the luming Viper, memories of the sneaked peaks Cody had of Ranys' naked body filling his eyes.

Randy leaned down, lips right above Cody's almost touching. To Cody that mere inch between their lips was torturous. Randy's stared into Cody's eyes. "Is there's something you don't want me doing, or something you want me to do, tell me now."

Cody smirked, bringing his hands behind Randy's head. "Just kiss me already!"

A growl formed deep in Randy as he closed the space and attacked Cody's awaiting mouth. Smooth lips meshed together. Randy's teeth pulled Cody's bottom lip for a second before diving right back into the hot mouth. Randy's hands had found themselves on the side of Cody's cute face, holding him still so that the viper could ravish him. His thumb caressed those high cheek bones.

Cody pulled away for much needed air, his lips making a pop sound. Through his panting, he sighed contently. He muttered something about that being the most amazing kiss he's had in his whole life, before he leaned up on his elbows and started kissing along the viper's neck. Randy tilted his head to the side, giving the younger better room to work his sweet lips. As Cody did his task Randy slid his long fingers under the fabric of Cody's t-shirt. The hot skin smooth and toned, stretching over taunt muscles. A passing thought about how Cody's skin was as smooth as any girl came to Randy's mind. But the meaningless thought went away quickly when he felt Cody's hand on the waist of his sweatpants.

The hand slowly and messily slid under the pants, staying just like that, fingertips smoothing the lower abdomen. It was like he was teasing Randy. Cody's hand went no further down, they stayed there, gently tickling his skin. But Cody liked it right there, half of him waiting to see if Randy would quit, the other half liking the sound of Randy panting next to his ear. One thing is clear, when they wrestle and the viper is breathing heavy, he will surely get turned on. Randy pulled away from Cody's mouth, sitting up. He could feel Cody beneith him, turned on. That was definately new to him.

The legend killer pulled off the t-shirt he had been wearing. Cody's eyes raked over the tan body and tattooed arms like he had never seen it before in his life, noticing the marks and scars on it that were small enough to be only seen this close up. Cody reveared the position, pushing Randy down, the vipers head at the foot of the bed. Cody lay over him, lips attached to one of Randy's brown nipples.

Randy groaned. He'd never felt this before, the sensation of his npples being played with. It sent a fever of blood straight down towards the stirring arrousal.

When the younger man switched his mouth over to the other nub, feeling it his need to make it hard, his hands planted themselves on the vipers smooth hips, carefully pulling down the sweatpants and black briefs, enough to show that thick cock. The cool air hitting him made Randy groan. Cody smirked, his plan to wait to see if Randy would quit or not thrown out the window. No turning back, Cody thought, this was too sexy to give up.

"You know," Cody whispered, lips leaving the viper's chest and moving back up to Randy's ear, nipping it as he spoke. "You can only trust another man to know what makes a man feel good."

The words sent a shiver down Randy's spine. "Is that right?" His deep strong voice breathy. "You gonna prove that theory, now?"

Cody didn't reply but gave a brilliant smile. He moved down Randy's legs, pulling the sweatpants down past the viper's knees. He looked at the semi hard cock before him and admired the length and thickness. He moaned when he realized that Randy wasn't even full on, 'bout to bust a nut hard. And when Cody tried to imagine that his own arrousal grew.

"Don't just stare at it," Randy said, smirk evident in his voice. "It won't bite."

Cody looked up at him through his eyelashes. "Hm," he hummed. "I'm more anticipating how good that's gonna feel when it's deep inside me." Cody knelt up and peeled down his jeans, no underwear underneith. Randy found that oddly arrousing. The younger man threw his head back when the airconditioned breeze hit him just the right way. He sat down, pulling the pants off completely, before reaching for his duffel bag on the floor. He pulled out a bottle of clear lubrication.

It smeared on his fingers, coating it. Cody bent out, ass out, hips still a bit sore from the sex he had last night. That just made the feel of one of his fingers sliding in just the better. A second finger was added quickly after that, scissoring the tight heat. Randy watched the whole thing, the fingers slipping in and out of Cody's ass, the faces of ecstasy crossing the younger's face. A few minutes and another finger. This was usually as far as Randy could go, never having the need to fist himself. But looking at Randy he seriously thought about it. He'd never had a thick cock like that.

Cody left it with three fingers and moved his lips back over Randy's arousal. His other hand dropped the bottle of lube on the bed and took hold of Randy's hip. He moaned before taking Randy's head in his mouth, swirling his tongue, poking the slit. Randy hissed and groaned. Cody smirked. He lowered his lips, swalling around the member as it hardened more. "Good," Randy gasped when Cody started bobbing his head up and down. This created a pattern. He would bob for a minute then take Randy in as much as he could, his tongue working wonders, scraping his teeth a little on the tips before repeating the process. This happened a few times before Cody deemed Randy ready. Cody wanted Randy as hard as can be.

The cock came out of his mouth with a sensual sounding pop. It glimmered in the hotel room light with the sheen of saliva and drops pre-cum. Randy wanted the warmth of Cody's mouth back around him. It had felt so good. Randy guessed guys really knew what other guys liked.

Randy's eyes twinkled, something Cody couldn't read. Next thing Cody knew, he was on his back, his arms pinned behind him against the pillows. He looked up to see those blue eyes feverish and lusty. Cody smirked, he didn't know he did that well at the blow job. The viper gave cause to his nickname and practically slithered down Cody's smaller body. He traced kisses down the man's torso and stopped at the naval, teasing it with his tongue. Cody's bit his lip, muffling the moan. Randy smirked and looked up at Cody almost like a preditor, but much more sensual then he would look at his opponent/pray in the ring. Cody felt shivers go down his whole body with that look. Those eyes and the way they screamed "You're all mine," made Cody's cock twitch.

Cody's eyes fogged and his mind went hazy when he felt a hot tongue give hesitent licks, lips giving soft kisses. Randy was tentative, not knowing how it would taste. But to his surprise it wasn't so horrible, salty and bitter. Not unlike a girl's vagina. Randy tried to mimic at how Cody had started off on him, not to well though. Cody chuckled breathlessly. "The man thought as a Sex God can't even give a blowjob. I guess the sex god thing is flase advertisement," he teased. Randy growl, sending vibrations through Cody. The younger groaned. "You ever eat a popsicle?" Cody asked, not waiting for an answer. "Lick and suck. Swallow sometimes, too."

Though Randy wasn't one to take directions to kindly, he did the best he could to follow the advice. After a while he sort of got the hang of it. Cody started to moan, more from the friction of Randy's tongue and lips around him. And those feverish eyes looking up, watching his every expression didn't help. Cody placed his hands on the back of Randy's head and pushed down some, enough for Randy to get more of him in his mouth and not choke the viper. While the blow job was become somewhat suitible, Randy reached his right hand down. His slim long digits circled the ring of flesh that Cody had been stretching a few minutes ago. Cody groaned and it was like a sign to Randy for him to continue.

Two fingers slid in dry. Thank God the hole was lubed up already or that would have stung slightly, Cody thought. Randy's fingers were longer then his and reached deeper then Cody had. "More," Cody purred. Randy hummed in approval of Cody's reaction and sucked harder on Cody's member, trying to take more in his mouth. He added another finger and then started moving his mouth up and down Cody's length, slowing bobbing his head.

Cody gather his strength and pushed Randy off him and against the bed. He stradled Randy's hips, Randy's aroused and hard flesh standing high with Cody's own. Cody took both in his hands and pumped them together with quick and sharp tugs. He looked into Randy's eyes, the legend killer looking back as his mouth was agape and letting out barely audioble gasps. Cody grinned. "Ready?"

"Yes," Randy replied. He was panting more then before. He looked up at Cody and could help thinking how cute his smirk looked in this position.

The sight became even more heavenly, when his eyes landed at where Cody took his arousal and placed it at his pulsing hole. It was beautiful seeing the shimmer of sweat of Cody's body. Randy slid his hands up Cody's slim legs, admiring their smoothness.

Cody took a deep breath, his head throwing back. Slowly, he slid down Randy's length. He moaned. His eyes scrunched up tight. His hands planted on Randy's strong chest when the viper was all the way in.

Randy didn't dare move, not wanting to hurt Cody. He watched Cody's head lull back forward, pink lips panting and eyes opening half way. Cody nodded and Randy slowly rocked his hips. Cody slid his hands to the tattooed shoulders and gripped them, his face above Radny's. the viper leaned up and kissed the man, swallowing COdy's whimpers and groans.

"Don't be affraid to go faster," Cody said. "I'm not fragile. Don't treat me like a girl."

Randy didn't need to be told twice. Cody's heat was so fantastic that he had to hold back immensily to give the slow pace he had started with. His hips started moving faster. Cody leaned back up, arms holding onto Randy's middle. He was bouncing up and down, groaning almost with every thrust. "I take it back..." Cody gasped. "Blow job or no blow job, you are a god!"

"Yeah?" Randy asked, though it sounded more like a statement. "Just wait till I really get going."

Cody's cock twitched at those words. "Faster. Harder. Deeper. Fuck me like you mean it!" He ordered.

Randy smirked. The kinky side of Cody showing itself made him even cuter. Those this position allowed him to get deeper, faster and harder would be ahrd to do, so Randy flipped the position. Cody lay on his back before he knew it. Randy dove in. His hips rocking back and forth erratically and strongly. The younger man couldn't help the yelps of pleasure coming out of his mouth. The way Randy moved sent streams of ecstasy through his body, electricity of lust. Randy growled. The tight heat was breath taking. If it wasn't for his long lived stamina he would have come already.

Their pace somehow grew faster when Cody wrapped his legs around Randy's waist and began moving his hips to meet with Randy's thrusts. Randy went for another kiss, finding Cody's open and groaning mouth so appealing. Cody wrapped his arms around Randy's neck, fingers idly gripping the skin, nails digging in.

Cody could feel the familiar tightening around his waist. His slim, sexy legs tightened around Randy, driving the Viper in deeper. "F-fuck!" Cody moaned. "Almo..st! D-d-don't... stop!"

Randy smirked at the tone of Cody's voice. The sweat from his brow dropped onto Cody's chest, his tongue followed it. He sucked on a brown nub, his teeth pulling it with a growl. The viper looked at Cody's face when he felt the man tense underneith him. Cody's back arched into Randy's body and his cute face twisted in theto the sexiest expression. He came, hot strips of cum sticking to his stomach, drops landing on Randy's abs. This was one of the most erotic things Randy had ever deen, if no the most. It took his breath away and his cock pulse in Cody's hot tight hole. With his orgasm, Cody clenched tight on Randy's cock, knowing it would throw the legend killer of the edge of the steel cage.

Randy hadn't wanted to cum in Cody, knowing that it was a personal thing to do, but nothing could stop his ejaculation. His hot white seed spilled into Cody with his last deep thrust. Randy groaned, quickly kissing Cody harshly.

They fell against eachother, laying there for a few minutes. When COdy had caught his breath he spoke, eyes shut tight. "How's it feel to not be a gay virgin anymore?"

A chuckle tickled Cody's ear. "Better then i ever thought it would be," Randy said with a smirk.

Another minute passed where Randy pulled out of Cody and reached the side of the bed for his pants. He dug in the pocket for a second before bringing out what he had found earlier. Cody looked at the blue stud and felt his throat close up with a lump. "I found it in the lobby when we were coming in," Randy explained.

Cody attacked the man with a strong hug. "Thank you!"

It took a second before the so-called cold viper held Cody back, just as tight. "Yeah yeah yeah." They were quiet again, Cody putting in his nose ring, Randy laying on his side, watching with amusement.

"How do I look?" Cody asked with his usual charismatic broad smile.

Randy looked at him with amused eyes, at first. "Good..." he said trailing off, his eyes turning lusty again. "Better if we fuck again."

"Very tempting," Cody smirked, voice lusty again. The after glow was just wearing off but he was already set for another round. "You think you're up for it? I did say the second time could be kinkier."

* * *

Cody snuck a kiss on Randy's lips before exiting the open elevator. They went into the lobby where their friends stood waiting for them. The plan was that Cody would drive the rental, taking Ted and John Morrison, while Randy would take John Cena and the miz in his car. But since that day's earlier "sexcapades" (as Edge would call it), Cody wanted to sit in Randy's car with the viper.

"Geez, what took you guys?" Dibease jr. asked.

"They were probably fucking like rabbits," Miz said, riding the air like earlier for demonstration.

Cena rolled his eyes. That was getting old. "So how are we gonna do this?" he asked. "The bus left 20 minutes ago."

Cody smirked. "Cena you wanna drive?" Cena gave Cody a confused looked, taking the rental car kes the Cody was holding out. "Me and Randy go in one car and you can take the guys with you."

Morrison frowned. "So the four of us in a car, cramped in, while you and this jackass get the SUV?" Ted nodded at the implied disagreement.

Randy smirked and started walking to the doors. "yeah that sounds right, fuck face." Cody went after him.

Miz stood their, a look of utter confusion coloring his face. "What the fuck's going on?"

John Cena looked at them with incredious eyes. "You guys are so stupid," he bluntly put. "I have no idea why I hang out with you clueless moronic idiots." With that, he too head off to the doors.

The four others grabbed their bags and went after him. "Wait you know what's going on?" the four, as Cena put it, clueless moronic idiots cried as they followed John Cena to the rental car.

* * *

_I've been in a WWE slash oneshot mood lately. To much wrestling I guess. lol. I hope you all enjooyed and please review. It would help me muse more stories!_

**Love Natsuki Lee**


End file.
